


Confusion and a half

by Elmopiggie666



Series: Practically pubescent [1]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: AAAAHHH, Greg is Greg, John is paranoid, M/M, No Smut, Not a very creative title I know, School!lock, Sherlock doesn't really understand how to express his affection, This is my first work, but here it is anyway, i dont know of this is any good, im sorry, kinda OOC, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmopiggie666/pseuds/Elmopiggie666
Summary: John doesn't know what he could have done to make Sherlock so mad that he has to glare at him from across the class room, But hopefully it wasn't bad enough to end Johns life.





	Confusion and a half

John knew that he had done nothing wrong. He knew that he had not said or done anything that would have upset the new guy at school, Sherlock Holmes. 

Sherlock was a tall, raven-haired young man with a thin, lengthy body and the bluest eyes anyone had ever seen, yes that tore through your flesh and stared straight into your soul.

Lots of people said that he was a psychic due to his ability to spill your deepest darkest secrets, his ability to solve a mystery by just hardly looking at the clues , and the fact that he could outsmart any of the teachers in the school. 

In fact, he never held back his words when it came down to it. So, if you made the new kid mad, you could expect to be moving to a new country due to family embarrassment. If you pissed off Sherlock Holmes, he would not hesitate to make your life a living hell.

Which is why John was so confused and terrified that he had somehow upset the teenage genius. He had no reason to believe he had upset him, so why was said man staring so harshly at him now in class?

Sherlock's strong gaze was like sky-writing that spelled, "YOU'RE GONNA DIE TONIGHT," then disappeared into the bright blue of his eye. But John hadn't even done anything! For the hundredth time, he reviewed the activities that he had participated in that day. In the morning he had breakfast and walked to school with his sister, Harry, his friend from rugby, Greg, and his sister's friend Molly. He got to school and put his stuff in his locker, then went to class. Then more class. Now it was the last period before lunch (the only class he had with Sherlock other than physical education).

What had he done wrong? Then it struck him. Maybe it was something he did yesterday! He reviewed yesterday's happenings... 

Nothing. Damn.

What could it have been? John looked over to Sherlock. HE WAS STILL STARING!!!!! John looked away quickly. The blond hated it, but whenever he saw those gray-blue eyes staring so intently at him, he couldn't help the light blush that ghosted his cheeks.

He would never admit it, not even to himself, but the older teen with the unrelenting blue eyes made the younger feel things. When he found that he was standing too close to Sherlock, his body would feel too hot (especially in PE where their lockers were way too close while they changed, though Sherlock never seemed to notice his staring, or John at all for that matter), and sometimes when John was in his bed at night all alone his mind would drift to Sherlock's pale chest and thin legs. That would always set a reaction down under the comforter, but whether he acted upon that or not was neither here nor there.

"Your thinking too far into it," his sister said once he had finished speaking of his worry that he was going to die soon.

"Oh yeah, what could it be then?"  
John retorted.

"Maybe he is just staring into space," Molly suggested.

"At me? All the time?" John growled, his patience growing thin.

"Well, you know, you are not all that bad to look at!" Harry said, giggling slightly.

"Maybe he's fantasizing about taking you to bed," Greg suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You people are no help," John said, and he finally let the topic change. 

But even though he let the subject go, he couldn't help but notice Sherlock sitting at a table nearby... probably within hearing range. Oh god.

Sherlock and John made eye contact, and the latter's suspicions were confirmed when the former ever so slightly smirked.

John directed his eyes at the table before he became any redder than he was.

Later during rugby practice, John noticed Sherlock in the stands sitting and watching them. It wouldn't be such a big deal, given the fact that that happened a lot, but since it was Sherlock it put John on edge. He couldn't help but feel like it would be right after practice was over that Sherlock would finally act on this sudden anger caused by whatever John had done. That thought didn't leave his mind the entire time. 

And then practice was over. And on his way home he couldn't keep his nervousness down while he was texting Greg.

I think you're just exaggerating.  
-GL

I don't think so. I think he's really gonna kill me. -JW 

He's really not gonna kill you. -GL 

HE IS! HES GONNA TAKE ME TO AN EMPTY ALLEYWAY AND SCOOP OUT MY BRAINS!!!!! -JW

Omg, you need to calm down. Your drama is not in my division.  
-GL

It was then that John heard the sound of footsteps behind him and saw a shadow that was strangely Sherlock-shaped approaching him. 

OH, DEAR LORD!!!! HES FOLLOWING ME!!! -JW

What?! -GL

WHAT DO I DO???? -JW

John sped up while waiting for an answer. The footsteps also sped up.

IDK!!!!! GET AWAY RUN! -GL

It was only when Sherlock's deep, baritone, angelic, beautiful voice said, "John," (sending blood where the latter didn't need it right now) that John broke into a run, absolutely terrified as to what would happen if he let Sherlock catch up. But it seemed the latter was faster catching up running than walking. John felt a very strong, big hand close around his bicep before being pushed against the fence of the house they were next to.

John couldn't look at who was holding him there (though he knew who it was) until a hand on his jaw forced him to look straight into those beautiful shiny star-blue eyes.

"Did you think you were going to outrun me, John?"

"No, no of course not."

"Then why did you run in the first place?"

John quickly tried to think of an answer, but before he could, Sherlock was speaking again.

"Are you afraid of me John?"

"WHAT! No o-of course not! I just realized that I'm late to take the bus!" John was practically shaking now. He felt the intense scrutiny of those eyes, knew they saw straight through his lie. Oh god, he could feel the hand on his arm grow tighter.

"You don't take the bus, John. Your house is down 2.1 blocks west of here. It is the third building on the left. Green fence, and a dimming color in need of a paint job, suggesting that your father is either failing to make ends meet or that he doesn't bother to," Sherlock said, pointing in the direction he had referenced to.

John tried to ignore Sherlock's condescending tone as he squeezed his eyes tight. It was better to get it over with anyways. "Just kill me quick so I can get it over with."

John waited for the first punch or kick of stab or whatever, but nothing came. He heard chuckling and opened his eyes to see an amused smirk on Sherlock's face that settled into something softer and kind. Sherlock reached slowly for John's face stroking his cheek gently.

"I'm not going to kill you, John."

"You're not?" John couldn't help the intense feeling of adrenaline in his stomach as it turned to something slightly warmer when Sherlock started to thread his fingers through John's hair.

"No John." Again more blood where John did not need it. "I actually came to ask you if you would like to get married."

"WHAT?!" John had definitely not been expecting that.

"Well, you see, it's obvious that your brain creates a chemical reaction of the three neurochemicals: phenylethylamine, norepinephrine, and dopamine, resulting in the emotional thoughts you have for me. And I am elated to admit I seem to have the same reaction to you. As a result, I decided that neither of us should have this reaction toward anyone else. Therefore, we must unite ourselves in marriage."

To put it simply, John was speechless.

"What!" Was all he could say. 

"So, what do you say, John? Shall we marry?"

"Sherlock, no! We can't!"

To say Sherlock looked disappointed was an understatement. He looked down-right heartbroken and his voice made it evident that he was when he asked: "Why not?"

"We're in high school. We can't get married yet!"

"We don't have to get married immediately." Sherlock seemed to have it all figured out.

"No, Sherlock, listen. There are steps to a relationship."

"What does that mean?"

"Dating comes first. Before marriage. Dating, Sherlock."

"Oh, so if I had asked you to go on a date with me you would have said yes?"

"Yes. WAIT I MEAN-"

"Then it's settled I'll pick you up on Friday. Dress casual. 8:00. I'll see you then." And then Sherlock pulled John close to him and gave him a kiss straight on the lips and practically sprinted away.

John almost ran after him in an attempt to figure out what the hell just happened. But then he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out.

ARE YOU OK -GL

ANSWER ME -GL

OMG HE KILLED YOU -GL

ARE YOU DEAD -GL

JOHN -GL

THIS ISN'T MY DIVISION -GL

...and 4 missed calls.

I'm not dead -JW

Oh, thank god!!!! What the hell happened?! -GL

Uh -JW

What? What is it? -GL

I think... -JW

I think I have a boyfriend -JW

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaahhhhh I hope you all enjoyed it. This was my first fic and I don't know how well I did. I and my very open to spelling/ grammar corrections so please feel free to. Otherwise I really enjoy making this and if you want me to write anything else for this ship I'm down. Be it either smut fluff or whatever. Thanks everyone.


End file.
